A liquid dispensing device is generally installed at a washing tower, a absorption tower, etc. in the fields of oil refining, petro-chemistry and fine chemistry, which operates based on distillation, absorption and cooling principle so as to eliminate noxious gas or organic matter.
As a device used for distillation, absorption and cooling in industry fields, there is a column designed to separate a predetermined substance through air-liquid contacts. In order to save energy and investment cost, a divide wall column is generally used in recent years, which is configured to a structure constituted by combining two columns into one column. In this case, it needs to dispense, by using a pair of lower separation walls, the liquid present in the upper side into a predetermined ratio. At this moment, the liquid dispensing device adjusts a supply ratio of liquid.
At this moment, in order to adjust the above-mentioned supply ratio of liquid, there is provided a technology for arranging a liquid dispensing device outside of a distillation column.
When the liquid dispensing device is installed outside of the distillation device, a predetermined component interconnecting the distillation column and the liquid dispensing device is necessary. Also, a sizable space is necessary so as to install the liquid dispensing device.